The invention relates to a method of moving propagating cases into and out of a stander rack in which a plurality of propagating cases are supported one above the other by supporting members forming part of the stander.
Many products are grown in cases disposed one above the other in standers. During the growth of the products regular insertion and removal of the propagating cases into and out of the standers are necessary, for example, for nursing activities and/or for harvesting such products. It is desirable for this insertion and removal of the propagating cases to be performable with a minimum of energy, whilst on the other hand unnecessary displacements of the propagating cases, when disposed in the standers, have to be avoided.